


How Awesome I Am

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Self Confidence, Tony Being Tony, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trash talked in a magazine and doesn't give a fuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Awesome I Am

Steve entered the room quietly, not wanting to spook Tony. He had left the kitchen full of worried Avengers only moments before.

They’d all been reading a magazine article about, well… them. Tony was mentioned first, and who ever wrote the article had written some pretty mean stuff. Especially about his height and weight

In the corner of their room there’s a mirror extending from the ceiling to the floor. In front of that mirror is Tony. He’s standing in only his red silk boxers.

Tony pulling at his stomach and standing on his tippy toes the turning and looking at his ass.

Steve starts to walk over to him, ready to comfort Tony and call him beautiful. He’s going through his list of really good compliments when Tony speaks.

“I’m a fucking sexy bitch!” Tony has a smile on his face and is posing for himself in the mirror. With a similar smile on his face, Steve walks behind Tony and wraps him in a loving hug.

“Yes you are”


End file.
